Caught
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: Weeks, months, years, it didn’t matter when they were apart, the seconds felt like hours until she was in his presence again Pt. 2 ...and then so and so interrupts.
1. Caught

**Caught**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** "Weeks, months, years, it didn't matter when they were apart, the seconds felt like hours until she was in his presence again."  
**Author's Note:** Another story for a three word challenge at the live journal community Quite The Couple. These words were petal, skirt and caught. Thank you 1Frickengirl for such wonderful wonderful words lately.

Gippal had his hands under her skirt. He stroked her upper thighs. Rikku melded her body to his.

"Gippal." She whispered. Rikku barely felt the cool metal of the wall pressed against her back. His hot hard body pressed against her. The hungry look in his eye distracted her from all trivial details of the world around her. She tilted her head and licked her lips, hoping this was going where she thought it was going. If he didn't kiss her soon, she was going to go insane. "Mujan."

He growled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as soft as a petal. It was a sharp contrast from the hunger and passion she felt in the lines of his body. The fast beat of his heart under her fingers. She fisted her hands in his shirt and tried to pull him closer, parting her lips. She invited him to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned, sucking down on it, reveling in his taste. She'd needed this.

His fingers dug into her thighs and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and broke the kiss to whisper. "Missed you so much, pypa."

"Don't, don't get me started." She slid her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"Doesn't matter now."

"Nope." She pulled his head back towards hers, aiming for their lips to meet again. They were finally back together. Weeks, months, years, it didn't matter when they were apart, the seconds felt like hours until she was in his presence again. By the look in his eyes whenever they were in vicinity of each other, she knew that he felt that way too.

He managed to evade her intentions, inhaling her scent and he ran his nose along hers. He brushed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth and hitched her higher, burying his face in her neck and inhaling as deep as he could. Her eye rolled up as he pressed his lips to her pulse point. "Smell so good."

She gasped, craning her neck to the side as he nipped her skin. He reached up and carefully pulled the scarf from around her neck, inch by inch and then let it fall to the floor. He kissed down her neck and she curled her fingers in his hair, winding the strands around her fingers, pressing him closer. She bit her lip to keep from begging for more.

He sucked on her skin and a strangled moan erupted from her lips. She felt him smirk and his head pulled away. He was way too good at arousing her body. He never forgot a single trick. He brought his head level with hers again, licking her bottom lip before kissing her again. She responded. Her legs tightened around him. She ground her hips against him.

The door to the bridge opened.

Someone gasped. They froze.

Shit, caught.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	2. By the Crew

**Caught: By The Crew**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**... and so and so interrupts  
**A/N:** You asked, I have delivered. There shall be _no more_ after this. :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and thank you Animecrush for helping!

**Yuna**

Yuna gasped and took a few steps backwards. Her cheeks flaring in a bright crimson red. The door shut, cutting off the view of her cousin wrapped in Gippal's arms. Yuna spun and ran down the stairs and covered her face in her hands. She shook her head back and forth.

Paine walked over and stood just outside of touching range. She leaned over, her eyebrow rose.

Yuna peered at her between her fingers. "Ri-Rikku…. Gip-Gippal." She looked over at her shoulder at the door.

Paine looked at it too and she smirked. Yuna's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Paine _smirking_ before. Paine headed towards the exit.

Yuna made a grab for her arm. "Don't!"

Paine dodged without even appearing to dodge, thus not losing her dignity. "I've been looking for blackmail material on them for months."

Yuna's jaw dropped and the door opened again. Rikku and Gippal were gone.

* * *

**Paine**

If Paine gasped, it was a completely an involuntary reaction. She wasn't the gasping type and she would hurt anyone who said differently. Just the sight of Rikku and Gippal locked together in passionate embrace was confirmation of many theories she had held in the back of her head.

The two's eyes gradually turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. She waited until she had their attention completely. She crossed her arms, nodded and took a deliberate step back.

The door shut in front of her. She stared at the painted metal. Her smile became wider and gradually the silence behind her in the bridge came to her attention. She turned slowly and looked from one person to another.

"Well, that explains that."

Anikki stood up and narrowed his eyes at the door. "Is there something I should know?"

"No."

"But, I am the leader!"

"No."

* * *

**Tidus**

Tidus gasped. Woah! He then choked on his little inhalation of air and started coughing. He couldn't seem to catch a breath between the coughing and felt his face heat. He leaned over, putting his hands on his knees. He needed someone to pound him on the back, but it appeared that Rikku and Gippal were too frozen to do anything. The new posture seemed to help and he inhaled deeply, clearing his lungs out.

He straightened, wiping tears from his eyes. He looked at Rikku and Gippal again. They hadn't changed position and were staring at him. He glanced between each of their faces. He smirked.

"Nice going Rikku."

She groaned, flushed a dark red, burying her head on Gippal's shoulder.

Tidus winked. "I think I'll leave you two alone now."

Gippal smirked at him.

Tidus returned to the bridge, forgetting completely why he'd left in the first place.

* * *

**Dachi/Buddy**

Dachi paused in the doorway. Yuna's gasp came from behind him. He blinked at the entwined couple, cataloguing every detail. Rikku's legs wrapped about Gippal's hips, his hands hidden somewhere under her mini-skirt. Dachi hadn't figured it was long enough to hide anything. Yet, it did. Rikku's hands were in Gippal's hair. Their lips barely touching as their eyes stared at the door. Rikku's face was white and both looked scared out of their wits.

He grinned, reached back and grabbed Yuna's wrist. It wasn't like he _cared_ about what Rikku did in her free time. He wasn't related to her. Plus, a smart person knew already.

"Carry on, kids." He waved at them and dragged the blushing Yuna past them. "Don't mind us."

He felt the couple's eyes on them as they passed.

The lift doors opened. They entered. He looked at a crimson Yuna. "Well, that was entertaining."

* * *

**Anikki/Brother**

Anikki wouldn't call what he did a gasp. It was a deep inhale of breath, as his vision became a tunnel and his cheeks sucked inwards. His fists clenched. His sister, his sweet, innocent, little sister was in the arms of that… that… jackass.

"Kad ouin tendo syhko ryhtc uvv so cecdan!" He shouted, taking two steps forward, prepared to punch Gippal.

Rikku's legs unhooked. She dropped to the ground. They both let go and Gippal backed away. Anikki snarled. The bastard didn't have anyplace to run. He couldn't make a dash for the lift quick enough and Anikki was between him and the bridge.

Rikku bit her bottom lip and looked between the bastard and her brother, her eyes wide. Anikki clenched his jaw. Anikki swung at Gippal, who ducked under it.

"Anikki, no!" Rikku shouted. She flung her body into Gippal's. "I love him."

They stood frozen, aghast.

* * *

**Shinra**

Shinra heard someone gasp. Stupid reaction, telling Rikku and Gippal someone was there, watching. He stared at the couple through the grid of his goggles, steam rising. So, this was making out. Interesting. He made notes about their postures and the placement of limbs and lips. It looked like they had been pretty hot and heavy before they were interrupted. Not that _Shinra_ had much experience with such matters. He just didn't think Gippal's hands were exactly in a tame position.

He didn't think one was supposed to look so scared. He cleared his throat and turned around. Well, so much for leaving the bridge to get to the cabin. He re-entered the bridge, walking down the stairs. He sat down and began to type his observations.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone head towards the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

* * *

**Barkeep**

Barkeep gasped and stopped dead. He hadn't expected this. One didn't ever expect couples making out in the public corridors. He waved his arms in the air, the Hypello reaction when surprised.

"Oh dear, oh dear."

He took a step backwards. He certainly wouldn't want anyone to catch him and Darling in the same position. Moments like these were private and he hadn't meant to interrupt.

"Oh dear, oh dear. So sorry, so sorry." His arms still waved and he moved his body back and forth.

Gippal's hands slid down Rikku's thighs and he inhaled, taking a step away. She put her hands on his shoulders and unwrapped her legs, standing.

"So sorry, so sorry."

They looked into each other's eyes. "Not your fault. We'll move." Rikku smiled.

Gippal smirked, and as they walked past Barkeep he lifted a finger to his lips. Barkeep understood. He wouldn't say a word.

* * *

**Cid**

Cid blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the change of light. He didn't notice his daughter and Gippal until a gasp behind him alerted him to the situation. He evaluated it all in a single glance, posture, position of hands, and scared looks on their faces.

He scowled and stuck his hands in his pockets, tucking his chin down. "Stupid kids." He grumbled.

Rikku leaned her head back and licked her lips. Gippal's forehead leaned down to rest on her shoulder. "Ummm, Pops?"

He stomped past them and headed towards the lift. He'd known. If he'd really cared he would've said something earlier. The two couldn't hide their feelings. If others hadn't figured it out, well Rikku was his daughter. He had the privilege of watching her grow up and become woman he was proud of.

He entered the lift and hit the controls. "Get a room next time."

* * *

_Reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
